Uzumaki Future Chronicles
by Karasu Kodi
Summary: A new series, set 100 years after Naruto, is in production. Little has been relieved around it yet, except that the main character is a decedent of Naruto and Hinata and that unlike Naruto he's going to be naturally gifted and skilled ninja.


**Chapter 1: A New Generation is Born.**

100 years ago, in village of Konaha, a child born. His birth however sent his homeland into war. For the simple of his birth brought forth a nine tailed fox demon. The ninjas of the village battled fiercely to defend their land. All seemed lost until the Hokage, Minato Uzumaki, stepped forth to challenge the demon. He was the most powerful ninja the village had to offer and he alone was able to seal away the demon in a new host. That host, his new born son.

Naruto Uzumaki, the host of the nine-tailed fox, grew up alone. His parents had both been lost the day of his birth and rest of the village shunned him. They blamed him for the destruction caused that day. But the child was never bitter, he only longed for the friendship of others.

Through struggle and sorrow, Naruto eventually found what he was looking for. He formed strong bonds with his fellow villagers. At first, his friends were few. But that number quickly grew, and people began to admire him. Their faith pushed him forward and he was able to accomplish impossible tasks, and even accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage – a Hokage that some believed even greater than his father – and he did all he could to change the world for the better.

Now, our story begins:

"Looks like I have you surrounded," Konchuu said from under the dull grayish-pink shirt collar that covered her mouth as her insects surrounded her opponent.

He simply smiled, as he made a few hand signs. His reply would be, "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" and with that a great fire ball would spring from his mouth toward Konchuu, burning all of her bugs in the path.

"KASUKE!" The instructor shouted, "Be careful, points off for that!"

The smoke and the flames cleared, Konchuu was untouched as per the plan. As she let her guard down to counter attack, Kasuke rushed forward with a hard knee to the jaw rendering Konchuu unconscious.

"And the winner is Uchiha Kasuke." The instructor said, as she made a mark on a sheet of paper.

Kasuke ran his hands through his black hair, which had fallen down over his face, to try and push it back in its dignified slicked back style. "Pretty sloppy," the boy next to him commented.

"Oh? Like you could do any better?" Kasuke asked, "Face it Dantto, you're always gonna be number 2, the Uciha are just the best around, and soon enough I'll be the best of the best."

Before Dantto could reply, the instructor spoke, "The next match in the graduation exam is Uzumaki Dantto Vs Karasu Kodi."

"Good luck." Kasuke mocked, shoving Dantto from behind.

Dantto retaliated by giving Kasuke the finger as he stepped onto the battlefield. Dantto hated the fact that he was fighting someone so far below his skill. He should have been the one to fight Kasuke, "Hey Ningyo Sensei, mind giving me a tougher opponent? I wanna give these guys a show!"

"Dantto, this is the last match. Everyone else has already fought."

"Whatever…" he said as he shook his head in disappointment. He turned to face what had to be the goofiest looking, soon to be, ninja in the world; curly brown and blond hair, a nose that looked a size too big for his face, and ears that looked like the handles on a trophy. Dantto sighed, "Do you even know any jutsu?"

"Yes! I do!" Kodi said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Well, let's get this over with," Dantto said as he extended his middle and index fingers on both hands and formed a cross, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As Dantto's clones popped up, Kodi responded with, "Transformation Jutsu!"

When the exchange was complete Dantto had 6 clones and Kodi had transformed himself to look like Dantto. "Wow, impressive…" Dantto said, before dashing forward and swinging an uppercut at his look alike.

Kodi managed to barely dodge the attack, but Dantto spun and brought planted his elbow directly in Kodi's gut – undoing Kodi's jutsu. As he fell back, two clone fists came down hard on his face. The other four clones came flying down, aiming kicks at Kodi's face and torso.

Dantto smiled as the kicks connected, or seemed to attack. The clone's kicks had connected with a log. Kodi has used the replacement jutsu. Dantto looked to see where his opponent went. "I gotta admit, I didn't expect that," Dantto said when he spotted him.

"How'd you see through my transformation?" Kodi asked.

Dantto laughed, "For one thing I figured it a safe bet to go after the one who was standing exactly where you were. Secondly, next time you do a transformation, remember to change your cloths also. Got that kid?"

"Kid?" Kodi protested, "You're like a day older than me."

Dantto didn't bother replying. He ran toward Kodi, but something caught his foot. Somehow, Kodi had found time to plant a trip wire. Dantto had underestimated him. As Kodi came up to attack, Dantto's clones did the same. Jumping over the real Dantto, each one punched at Kodi and each one passed through him like an illusion.

Dantto cursed as he stood. How could he let himself fall for a move like that? He looked around, and noticed that he had an extra clone. This time Kodi's transformation was spot on. "Better…" Dantto said, "But not good enough," and he undid the jutsu leaving just him and Kodi.

"Hey!" Kodi protested, "That's cheating!"

"What?" Dantto asked, "You expected me to just beat myself up? Or am just not supposed to know how to count?"

"I… You… SHUT UP THAT WAS A GOOD MOVE!"

"Right and so's this," Dantto making a straight dash for Kodi. Kodi drew a Kunai ready to defend himself. Dantto made a Shadow Clone, directly in front of him. The clone feinted a punch, before veering to the left, while Dantto jumped up and brought a kick to the back of Kodi's head.

To his surprise however, his foot passed through Kodi's head like nothing. "Damn…" Dantto said realizing what he was attacking was a product of a basic clone jutsu, and nothing more than an illusion. He put his hands down, catching himself before he fell, and flipped onto his feet.

As Dantto looked around, Kodi watched for a nearby tree. He took the time to gather his thoughts. Dantto was good, probably the best in the academy. Kodi came close to losing right off the bat, that's why he took cover in the trees.

From his hiding spot, he attached a wire to kunai knife and through it out, sticking it into the ground. He then, quickly, created a clone and sent it out. While Dantto was busy with that, he transformed and created another clone – this one looked like Dantto. But now Dantto had gotten past all those tricks and Kodi made the same mistake he always did, he didn't figure out a way to end this.

Kodi was shaking, he wanted to throw up he was so nervous. But he had the element of surprise, which gave him time to think; a kunai? No, Dantto would just dodge and then be able to find him, plus it was points down for deadly force. He could make a dive for it, but what if Dantto avoided the attack; he'd be wide open to counter.

"Hurry up, you can't hide forever…" a voice whispered.

"I know Dantto…" Kodi said, "But I need to come up with a way to beat Dantto… Wait…" Kodi turned, and nearly fell out of the tree, "What? You… how did you…"

"Find you?" Dantto asked, casually leaning against the tree, "I just thought to myself, 'I wonder if he's in the tree with the scared branch.' Anyway, we gotta end this, I'm getting board." And with that, Dantto dove at Kodi and punched him out of the tree.

As the two fell, Dantto vanished in a puff of smoke. This was another clone, the real Dantto was waiting on the ground, waiting. When Kodi fell from the tree, Dantto jumped up and caught him by wrapping him arm around his neck. The momentum of the collision caused him to flip in the air but he managed to land on his feet while keeping a hold of his opponent.

"It's over…" Dantto declared as he spun and through Kodi onto the ground.

As Kodi pushed himself to his feet, "And the winner of the match is Uzumaki Dantto," Ningyo Sensei declared. Kodi let himself drop to the ground; it wasn't worth trying to get up.

The students were all lined up side by side as the graduates were announced. "Our first graduate, graduating at number 1 is Uciha Kasuke!" Dantto opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. "Graduating number 2 is Uzumaki Dantto."

Kasuke smirked, "Look's the so called genius is still only number two." Dantto shot his rival a glare, but didn't say anything as he went up to accept his head band. This was a formal event, now wasn't the time for chit-chat. Kasuke on the other hand scuffed.

After running through most of the names Ningyo made it to the end, "And our final graduate it Karasu Kodi."

"What!" Dantto burst out, forsaking formalities, "But, I beat him! How is he graduating at all?"

Ningyo sighed in annoyance, "Dantto, the fights weren't about who wins and who loses. It was to see that you have the basic ninja skills to be considered a genin. While you, Dantto, showed exceptional combat skills, Kodi showed the ability to plan and think on the fly. He has the potential to make a great Shinobi, once he fine tunes his combat skills."

"But…"

"No buts Dantto," Ningyo said, "Kodi graduates, and that's final."

The rest of the graduation ceremony went smoothly. Afterward the all the genin gathered with their friends, all except for Dantto. Much like his ancestor before him, Dantto didn't have any friends but for a different reason.

People didn't fear Dantto; he didn't even have the 9-tails sealed in him. No, the problem people had with him was that Dantto was most likely the student with the most raw talent, and he knew it. In short, he was jerk – the pampered son of the Hokage.

So for Dantto, there was no reason to stay around the academy after graduation. He rushed home to show his father. "Dad, dad, I did it!" Dantto announced as he burst into his father's office.

His father didn't even look up at him as he looked over his paperwork. His only response was, "Shoes?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Dantto said, removing his shoes.

"Go put them by the front door." Dantto groaned, his father looked up and raised an eyebrow "Now…"

"I'm going!" Dantto said as he started the long walk back to the door.

After leaving his shoes at the entrance way he went back up to his father's office. When he opened the door, his dad looked up and said, "Knock."

"But…"

"Dantto, I am you're father but first and foremost I am the Hokage and you will be held to the same standards of respect as the rest of the people of the Leaf. Now, you will knock before you enter this room."

"Fine," Dantto said, "I'll knock next time."

"You will, and you will knock now as well." Dantto opened his mouth to protest, but his father gave him a stern look. Dantto slumped down and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. With a sigh he knocked, "Come in."

"Happy now?" Dantto asked, entering the room for the 3rd time.

"Bow…" Dantto groaned, but didn't object. He politely bowed his head. "Now then," his father said, "what was this news you had?"

"Well, I was excited to tell you that I graduated, but that moment's over."

"Your big news was you did what was expected of you?" His father asked, "Did you at least graduate top of your class?"

"Well, I'm AT the top…" Dantto said in a roundabout way. His father raised an eyebrow, an act to which Dantto replied, "I graduated number 2."

"Number 2?" His father asked in outrage, "I am trying to raise you to inherit this village; I cannot have you being the second best! I expect more from you Dantto. Now, go, I have work to attend to."

Dantto scuffed and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he wondered why he expected that to go any different. That's how his father always was; all or nothing. It was as if everything Dantto did somehow reflected on his dad and anything less than the best was unacceptable.

He clutched his headband and stared at it. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm a ninja now, who needs him?"

The students were all lined up side by side as the graduates were announced. "Our first graduate, graduating at number 1 is Uciha Kasuke!" Dantto opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. "Graduating number 2 is Uzumaki Dantto."

Kasuke smirked, "Look's the so called genius is still only number two." Dantto shot his rival a glare, but didn't say anything as he went up to accept his head band. This was a formal event, now wasn't the time for chit-chat. Kasuke on the other hand scuffed.

After running through most of the names Ningyo made it to the end, "And our final graduate it Karasu Kodi."

"What!" Dantto burst out, forsaking formalities, "But, I beat him! How is he graduating at all?"

Ningyo sighed in annoyance, "Dantto, the fights weren't about who wins and who loses. It was to see that you have the basic ninja skills to be considered a genin. While you, Dantto, showed exceptional combat skills, Kodi showed the ability to plan and think on the fly. He has the potential to make a great Shinobi, once he fine tunes his combat skills."

"But…"

"No buts Dantto," Ningyo said, "Kodi graduates, and that's final."

The rest of the graduation ceremony went smoothly. Afterward the all the genin gathered with their friends, all except for Dantto. Much like his ancestor before him, Dantto didn't have any friends but for a different reason.

People didn't fear Dantto; he didn't even have the 9-tails sealed in him. No, the problem people had with him was that Dantto was most likely the student with the most raw talent, and he knew it. In short, he was jerk – the pampered son of the Hokage.

So for Dantto, there was no reason to stay around the academy after graduation. He rushed home to show his father. "Dad, dad, I did it!" Dantto announced as he burst into his father's office.

His father didn't even look up at him as he looked over his paperwork. His only response was, "Shoes?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Dantto said, removing his shoes.

"Go put them by the front door." Dantto groaned, his father looked up and raised an eyebrow "Now…"

"I'm going!" Dantto said as he started the long walk back to the door.

After leaving his shoes at the entrance way he went back up to his father's office. When he opened the door, his dad looked up and said, "Knock."

"But…"

"Dantto, I am you're father but first and foremost I am the Hokage and you will be held to the same standards of respect as the rest of the people of the Leaf. Now, you will knock before you enter this room."

"Fine," Dantto said, "I'll knock next time."

"You will, and you will knock now as well." Dantto opened his mouth to protest, but his father gave him a stern look. Dantto slumped down and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. With a sigh he knocked, "Come in."

"Happy now?" Dantto asked, entering the room for the 3rd time.

"Bow…" Dantto groaned, but didn't object. He politely bowed his head. "Now then," his father said, "what was this news you had?"

"Well, I was excited to tell you that I graduated, but that moment's over."

"Your big news was you did what was expected of you?" His father asked, "Did you at least graduate top of your class?"

"Well, I'm AT the top…" Dantto said in a roundabout way. His father raised an eyebrow, an act to which Dantto replied, "I graduated number 2."

"Number 2?" His father asked in outrage, "I am trying to raise you to inherit this village; I cannot have you being the second best! I expect more from you Dantto. Now, go, I have work to attend to."

Dantto scuffed and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he wondered why he expected that to go any different. That's how his father always was; all or nothing. It was as if everything Dantto did somehow reflected on his dad and anything less than the best was unacceptable.

He clutched his headband and stared at it. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm a ninja now, who needs him?"


End file.
